As the semiconductor industry continues to develop, many efforts have been focused on the fabrication of fine patterns for highly integrated circuits. For example, integrated circuits may include fine patterns having minimum feature sizes between 20 nanometers and 30 nanometers. New patterning techniques, along with current photolithography techniques, should be developed to realize such fine patterns.